


Why Do I Ever Listen to You?

by spuffyduds



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for More Joy Day 2008, for the prompt of "Joe and Billy choosing the name of the band."  They, uh, don't quite get there in this ficlet.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Why Do I Ever Listen to You?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for More Joy Day 2008, for the prompt of "Joe and Billy choosing the name of the band." They, uh, don't quite get there in this ficlet.

"Joe Dick and the--"

"NO."

"You don't even know what I was gonna say!"

"Doesn't matter. We're not gonna be Joe Dick and the anythings. Not your fuckin' backup singers."

"Hell, yeah, you are. You and Pipe and John gotta get matching suits. Snap your fingers and dance."

"_Fuck_ you."

"You don't even know what I was gonna say."

"It was gonna be something stupid. What, Dickettes?"

"No! C'mon."

"Jesus, Joe, it's gonna be something stupid and I'll have to _hurt_ you."

"You're just afraid you're gonna _like_ it."

"Fine. Okay. Joe Dick and the--what?"

"Cunts. OW!"

 

\--END--


End file.
